


Your Name (Pretty Please?)

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Or Is It?, dumb, mafia!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Satu-satunya hal yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah nama malaikat itu#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Your Name (Pretty Please?)

**Title**

Your Name (Pretty Please?)

**Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Side Cast(s)**

Yifan, Sehun, Chanbaek ( _ mentioned _ )

**Category**

BL

**Warning**

_ A very, very questionable plot _

**Summary**

Satu-satunya hal yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah nama malaikat itu.

**Author’s Note**

Pertama, awal aku ambil prompt ini karena aku pengen coba bikin sesuatu yang _dark_ , tapi ujungnya gatau kenapa malah jadi fluff? Kedua, _dear prompter_ , aku gatau ini akan memenuhi ekspektasimu terhadap prompt ini atau nggak. Maaf banget banget banget ceritaku malah nyeleweng jauh dari prompt awalnya huhu. Kalau misalnya kamu baca fic ini, _please_ kasih tau aku pendapat kamu; mau bagus atau buruk:( Ketiga, _italic means flashback_ Keempat, semoga kalian yang baca merasa terhibur dengan fanfic aneh ini. Happy reading!

**Kode Prompt**

BL046: Kyungsoo tak pernah mengira bila kesalahan kecilnya saat mengetuk pintu apartemen di malam berbadai itu akan membawanya masuk dalam kurungan seorang pemimpin organisasi mafia berbahaya bernama Kim Jongin.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Mau kita apakan orang ini, Bos?”

Pandangannya gelap, mulutnya tersumpal tidak bisa menjawab. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat pada kursi kayu. Bokongnya kebas berada di posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam. 

Untuk merangkum situasi yang kini dialaminya dalam satu kata, buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Buruk sekali hingga ingin buang air kecil saja ia harus berpikir dua kali.

“Lebih baik kita bunuh saja. Bagaimana kalau misalnya ia mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Park Jikyung?” seorang yang lain berkata. Nadanya mengambang, terdengar jelas menunggu seseorang untuk membalas sugestinya.

Tunggu sebentar, 

_ apa? _

_ Bunuh, dia bilang? _

Refleks, seluruh tubuhnya memberontak. Ia tidak boleh mati. Ia tidak bisa mati. Umurnya masih terlalu muda. Anjing peliharaan di rumahnya bagaimana? Si dua Tinta dan Lada yang belum sempat ia berikan makan malam?

Ia mencoba berteriak. Sekeras mungkin sebagaimana suara mulut yang tengah disumpal. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepaskan belenggu tali rafia yang mengikatnya secara erat. Gerakan tersebut terlalu bersemangat sehingga kursinya ikut berdecit dengan lantai, menghasilkan suara bising yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan bagi telinga.

“Bunuh dia.”

Adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jika Kyungsoo ditanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai pada tahap ini, maka ia akan menjawab bahwa ini semua bermulai dari kejadian delapan jam yang lalu.

Sore itu hujan gerimis. Kyungsoo sudah berencana bahwa ia akan menghabiskan harinya dengan minum coklat hangat dan kue stroberi, menonton lima episode drama terbaru yang tengah ia ikuti, membaca  _ fanfiction _ pasangan favoritnya sampai jam tiga pagi, kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak sampai esok lagi.

Kata kunci: berencana. 

Kyungsoo berencana, namun Baekhyun menghancurkan segalanya.

Saat ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi pukul lima lewat tiga belas sore, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa rencananya hari itu tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus.

Baekhyun meminta tolong kepada Kyungsoo untuk membawakan cincinnya yang tertinggal waktu seminggu yang lalu menginap. Cincin yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk melamar kekasihnya hari ini. Baekhyun meminta tolong dengan sangat agar Kyungsoo dapat membawa cincin tersebut ke apartemen Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Bahkan sahabatnya berkata bahwa ia rela melakukan apa saja asal Kyungsoo mau membantunya.

Kyungsoo, berkat hatinya yang terlalu baik dan tidak tega, akhirnya bersedia mengantar cincin tersebut. Baekhyun dengan semangat mengirimkan lokasi apartemen Chanyeol disertai pesan bahwa lelaki itu akan menunggunya dengan sepuluh tanda seru dan empat emotikon hati berwarna kuning.

Disini lah, tuan dan puan, kesalahan pertama Do Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama setelah Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, tepat sebelum ia memasang sepatunya- hujan turun sangat deras. Namun tidak peduli dengan pertanda yang telah disodorkan oleh bumi, ia tetap menyalakan mobilnya dan memasang GPS sesuai dengan lokasi yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan yang tidak kunjung sampai, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa apartemen Chanyeol berada di daerah Busan.

Artinya, masih ada 2 jam perjalanan lagi.

_ Fuck _ , Kyungsoo mengumpat.

_ Fuck Byun Baekhyun and his goddamn fiance and especially fuck Kyungsoo for being so dumb. _

Terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi terlalu sayang jika harus putar arah saat sudah sejauh ini.

Ini lah kesalahan kedua Kyungsoo. 

Seharusnya ia putar balik saja dan menghabiskan dua jam perjalanan pulang dengan menyumpahi Baekhyun dan mendoakan agar lelaki itu serta kekasihnya terkena setruman listrik atau tidak sengaja minum air pipis orang atau apapun yang intinya hal menjijikan.

Tapi tentu saja tidak. Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan alasan ‘sayang harus kembali lagi, sudah setengah jalan’ meskipun hujan yang tidak berhenti sama sekali sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo.

Ia seakan tidak ingat, jika hujan badai seperti ini; semua toko akan tutup lebih awal- tidak terkecuali pom bensin.

Setengah jam kemudian, lampu indikator bensin mobil Kyungsoo berkedip pada simbol E. Bensin mobilnya tinggal sedikit lagi, namun hujan masih tetap belum berhenti juga. Belum lagi kini ditambah ia tengah melewati jalan antah berantah yang kanan kirinya hanya hutan belantara dan pepohonan tinggi yang tiada habisnya. 

Hebat. Hebat sekali.

Ia benar-benar berada di sebuah tempat antah berantah dengan kondisi bensin yang hanya bisa dipakai hingga lima belas menit lagi dan keadaan hujan badai yang bukannya mereda malah semakin deras. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa berpikir haruskah ia mematikan mobil dan tidur saja sampai hujan reda atau tetap menginjak gas mobilnya yang meskipun hanya bisa bertahan sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap berkendara.

Sebab lima menit setelah ia membuat keputusan tersebut, Kyungsoo melihat rumah megah yang dilindungi oleh pagar hitam tinggi. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke depan rumah tersebut kemudian turun dan mencoba membunyikan gembok pagar.

Gemboknya… tidak terkunci?

Bodohnya, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah karena terlalu senang akan prospek tempat berteduh. Tidak mempertimbangkan konsekuensi apa yang terjadi jika rumah itu merupakan rumah pembunuh atau sarang penjahat.

Itu lah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Rumah yang ia masuki adalah  _ basecamp _ salah satu organisasi mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan.

_ Fuck Kyungsoo, indeed. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Terang.  Adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ia membuka mata. Pandangannya beralih ke sekitar; bohlam lampu berwarna putih menyala terang, dinding putih, cat pintu berwarna putih, bahkan kini ia tengah berbaring pada ranjang yang dilapisi sprei warna putih.

Memorinya perlahan-lahan mulai menampilkan adegan kemarin. Dimulai ketika ia menerima telepon dari Baekhyun, pemandangan jalan saat hujan deras, rumah megah berwarna putih, pintu gembok yang tidak terkunci, ia yang diseret dan disekap tepat setelah pintu terbuka serta perintah membunuh sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Apakah artinya Kyungsoo sudah mati?

Berarti sekarang ia sudah di surga dan ruangan ini adalah kamar pribadinya?

“Do Kyungsoo. 22 tahun. Mahasiswa literatur. Anak kedua dari Do Kyungwan dan Ahn Sejung, mempunyai kakak bernama Do Seungsoo.” Kyungsoo menengok ke arah sumber suara, dan malah merasa bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. “Tinggal sendiri di daerah dekat kampus. Mempunyai dua anjing jenis poodle bernama Tinta dan Lada. Bekerja paruh waktu di mini market perempatan kampus. Memiliki kemampuan karate sabuk merahㅡ”

Malaikat itu menjeda. “Cukup sulit mencari semua informasimu. Terlebih disaat kau tidak memiliki media sosial sama sekali.” 

Kyungsoo berkedip, bulu kuduknya naik.

“Kau malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawaku, ya?”

Sang  _ malaikat _ menaikkan salah satu alisnya, “apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?”

“Well,” Kyungsoo berdeham. “Ruangan ini terlalu putih dan terlalu fiksi untuk ditinggali manusia biasa, serta kalimat yang terakhir kali aku dengar adalah perintah orang untuk membunuhku. Jadi aku harusnya sudah mati sekarang.”

Serta kau yang terlalu tampan untuk menjadi manusia, tapi tentunya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengucapkan hal tersebut terang-terangan.

“Jika hasil deduksimu demikian, maka anggap saja kalau kau sudah mati.”

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang menaikkan alis. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu datang kemari. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki latar belakang atau potensi untuk menjadi anggota mafia ataupun polisi. Kau juga bukan seperti mata-mata yang sengaja dikirim kesini. Terlebih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini sedangkan rumah ini sangat jauh dari jalan raya. Jadi anggap saja kau sudah mati.”

Malaikat itu, lelaki dengan mata bak elang, rahang tajam, hidung yang tak terlalu tinggi, bibir tebal serta tubuh semampai dibalut pakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah, membawakan nampan berisi setidaknya tiga piring makanan dan dua gelas minuman. Nampan itu ia taruh pada meja di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

“Oh ya,” ucap lelaki itu selangkah sebelum sampai di depan pintu. “Aku telah mengirim orang untuk memberi makan kedua anjingmu.”

Malaikat itu keluar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang semakin kebingungan.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihat malaikat itu… tapi dimana?

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “Kyungsoo, waktuku sudah hampir habis.” Suara di seberang sana berbicara dengan nada kalut. _

_ Kyungsoo mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, “apa maksudmu?” _

_ “Ah, tidak apa.” Nada suara orang itu berubah menjadi riang. “Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Sampaikan salamku pada Tinta dan Lada ya. _

_ Aku merindukan mereka.” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tujuh hari.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Kyungsoo berada di kamar ini. 

Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menamai keadaannya sekarang. Apakah ia diculik? Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri yang dengan sadar masuk ke rumah besar ini pada malam itu. Apakah ia ditahan? Tapi kehidupannya terlalu nyaman untuk disebut sebagai tahanan. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak boleh keluar dari kamar, namun ia tetap diberikan makan tiga kali sehari, dapat saluran televisi lengkap, kasur nyaman dan kamar mandi yang dibersihkan secara rutin. Belum lagi ditambah dengan laporan harian bahwa kedua anjingnya tetap diberikan makan dan foto ruangan apartemennya yang awalnya berantakan menjadi bersih tanpa debu sama sekali. 

Beribu-ribu pikiran hadir di dalam otaknya disaat ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang pada malam hari. Bagaimana kuliahnya? Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Kepada siapa ia harus bertanya tentang cincin yang seharusnya ia antar? Apakah orang di sekitarnya sadar bahwa ia hilang?

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti motif mereka; apakah mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhnya atau justru mereka hendak menjual organ tubuhnya ke pasar gelap. Apalagi ketika mendengar kabar bahwa mereka berhasil masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu harus ketakutan sampai menggigil atau tenang karena anjingnya tetap diurus. 

Sekarang, setiap orang yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya tersenyum ramah dan beberapa bisa ia ajak berbicara. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan saat pertama kali ia masuk ke rumah ini. Bulu rambutnya masih bergidik ngeri setiap mengingat perintah orang yang hendak membunuhnya. 

Seperti semuanya lupa dengan kejadian di hari pertama.

Terlebih, malaikat yang masuk ke kamarnya waktu itu tidak pernah muncul. 

Kyungsoo tidak tahu nama orang itu siapa atau apa pekerjaannya di rumah ini. Semua orang disini menutup mulut mereka lekat setiap kali Kyungsoo bertanya tentang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan mata elang dan rahang tajam.

Lelah karena keingin-tahuannya tidak pernah terjawab, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti bertanya di hari ke-empat.

Walaupun rasa penasarannya tetap ia bawa sampai hari ketujuh. 

Tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka. Membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap kosong layar televisi. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah sumber suara, mengira bahwa kali ini adalah orang asing lain yang mengantarkan makanannya.

Hari ini, giliran sang malaikat yang mendapat giliran mengantarkan makanan.

Kyungsoo berbohong jika ia tidak bersemangat saat melihat lelaki itu lagi. Ia punya seribu pertanyaan yang perlu ia ajukan kepada lelaki ini, apa motifnya, mengapa ia tetap ditahan disini, apa yang mereka lakukan, bagaimana dengan cincin Baekhyun, apakah tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia hilang,

namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

“Siapa namamu?”

“Kau bertanya lebih cepat dari yang kukira.” Sang malaikat tetap menggunakan pakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah, sama seperti pakaian orang-orang yang sebelumnya juga mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Kyungsoo.

“Dan jawabanmu barusan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.” Lelaki itu tetap dengan tenang menaruh satu per satu piring dan gelas pada meja. Sementara si penghuni kamar sudah merasa ia sebentar lagi akan mati jika lelaki satunya tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. 

Lelaki yang lebih pendek mencoba lagi, “siapa namamu?”

“Kenapa namaku penting untukmu?” Sang malaikat itu mengelak, lagi.

“Setidaknya aku perlu tahu siapa nama orang yang hendak membunuhku. Siapa namamu?” Kyungsoo kembali menyalak, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai malaikat di hadapannya memberi tahu namanya.

“Bagaimana jika aku bukan orang yang dikirim untuk membunuhmu?” 

“ _ For fuck sake _ ,” Kyungsoo menghela napas kencang, “kalau kau bukan dikirim untuk membunuhku, kenapa kau tahu nama orang tuaku dan alamat rumahku beserta  _ password _ pintuku?”

Lelaki satunya masih tidak mau menjawab, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas; tanda ia menikmati kekesalan Kyungsoo yang hampir memuncak.

“Kenapa semua orang disini bersikap dungu setiap aku menanyakan namamu?” Nada suara lelaki yang lebih pendek meninggi, “ _ it’s not like you are some secret CIA agent or big bad mafia boss _ .”

Ucapannya membuat pergerakan lelaki di hadapannya terhenti dan tarikan senyumnya hilang.

Kyungsoo mematung, “... _ are you _ ?”

Malaikat menaruh piring terakhir di meja kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini terduduk tegak di ranjang. “ _ Take a guess. _ ” 

“Di hari pertama aku masuk ke rumah ini, ada perintah orang untuk membunuhku. Kemudian setelahnya kau dengan mudah mencari semua informasiku dan bahkan bisa masuk ke rumahku. Lalu ditambah dengan semua orang disini yang memakai pakaian hitam seperti petugas kematian. Tunggu,ㅡ” Semakin Kyungsoo berucap, semakin ia tersadar kenapa ia tidak menggabungkan semua detail-detail kecil ini menjadi satu.

Mulut Kyungsoo refleks menganga lebar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki di hadapannya yang menyilangkan tangan dan menunggu dengan sabar.

_ Fuck. _

“Kalian adalah mafia dan kau adalah bos besar mereka.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Keheningan melanda dua lelaki yang berada dalam ruangan yang sengaja dikunci itu. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, yang lebih kecil duduk di atas ranjang dan satunya berdiri dengan pinggang menyandar pada ujung meja. 

Kyungsoo masih belum membuka mulutnya, sementara malaikat tanpa nama berdiri tanpa menunjukkan keinginannya untuk membuka percakapan.

Lima menit berlalu kembali.

Belum ada yang berbicara, sementara lelaki yang lebih tinggi sudah mulai hilang kesabaran. Kakinya yang di alas oleh sepatu pantofel tidak berhenti mengetuk lantai sementara matanya beberapa kali melirik ke arloji di tangannya. 

“Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku akan keluar.”

“Siapa namamu?” 

Kyungsoo menatap mata lelaki di depannya lekat.

“Kau tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang lain?”

“Namamu paling penting.”

Alis lelaki di depannya terangkat dengan ekspresi tertarik.

“Lebih dari alasan mengapa kau tetap ditahan di kamar ini?”

Kyungsoo tetap tidak mundur.

“Lebih dari itu. Siapa namamu?”

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali dengan namaku?”

“Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya; karena jika aku mati, aku perlu tahu nama malaikat pencabut nyawaku.”

Mata si malaikat berkedip namun bibiarnya masih tertutup rapat.

Tidak berselang lama Kyungsoo mendengar lelaki satunya berbicara, “kau ditahan disini sampai aku yakin bahwa kau sama sekali tidak punya hubungan dengan polisi atau siapapun yang bermasalah denganku. Anak buahku sedang mencari semua hal tentangmu. Beri aku waktu paling lama sepuluh hari lagi dan setelahnya aku akan membebaskanmu.”

Lelaki itu jelas-jelas sadar bahwa jawabannya bukan apa yang Kyungsoo cari.

Oleh karena itu, ia berbicara lagi sebelum menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar si tahanan.

“Kau punya sepuluh hari untuk mencari tahu namaku.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “Bagaimana hari pertama pekerjaanmu?” Kyungsoo berucap sambil tangannya menyendokkan es krim vanilla ke mulutnya. Teleponnya ia taruh di paha menampilkan panggilan telepon mode  _ speaker.

_ “Begitu-begitu saja. Belum ada hal menarik.” Orang di seberang sana berbicara. _

_ “Oh!” suara itu tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, “atasanku.” _

_ Ucapan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. _

_ “Ada apa dengan atasanmu? Tipikal lelaki tua berperut besar dan punya selingkuhan dimana-mana?” Orang itu tertawa besar, “justru berkebalikan dengan itu. Ia tampan sekali. Cocok dengan tipemu.” _

_ “Oh ya?” Kyungsoo menyeringai, “siapa nama atasanmu?” _

_ “Namanya _ ㅡ”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Esoknya, malaikat itu datang lagi disaat Kyungsoo tidak memiliki dugaan sama sekali. Membawa nampan makanan lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. 

“Kau lebih cocok menjadi pelayan daripada seorang bos besar.” Kyungsoo menyeletuk asal dan baru tersadar bahwa apa yang ada di pikirannya ternyata ikut keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tergesa-gesa melanjutkan, “kau seharusnya punya pekerjaan lebih penting daripada membawakan seorang tahanan makanan. Kau punya banyak suruhan jadi mengapa harus mengerjakan hal trivial ini sendiri?”

Apakah malaikat itu akan tersinggung? Apakah ia akan mati sekarang?

Oh Tuhan, ia bahkan masih belum tahu nama pria ini.

_ Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise _ , lelaki itu malah tertawa. Tidak mengambil hati sama sekali ucapan lelaki yang lebih pendek dan seakan menganggap bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo hanya lelucon belaka.

Padahal Kyungsoo sedang tidak bercanda.

Tapi tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengakui hal itu, ia masih belum ingin mati.

“Aku sudah janji, bukan?” Lelaki satunya berujar; lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. “Kau punya sepuluh hari untuk menebak namaku. Lagi pula betul yang kau bilang, aku seorang bos, aku punya banyak waktu karena tugasku hanya menerima laporan; bukan melakukan pekerjaan kotor.”

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ucapan pria barusan cukup masuk akal. Jika Kyungsoo menjadi seorang bos, ia tidak akan mungkin melakukan banyak pekerjaan, ia punya orang lain untuk mengerjakan semua hal untuknya.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan seorang bos layaknya pria ini, ia hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu di mini market dekat kampusnya.

Tunggu.

Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Oh... iya.

“Astaga!” Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap. Kedua tangannya bertepuk kencang, “bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Pasti si Pak Tua sudah memecatku sekarang. Belum lagi denda yang harus ku bayar karena tidak masuk  _ shift. _ Berapa lama aku disini?  _ At this point _ aku bahkan tidak akan mendapat gaji sama sekali, sial.” 

Astaga, kepala Kyungsoo pening sekarang. Memikirkan uang kerja kerasnya selama hampir dua minggu belakangan yang harus dibayar untuk denda tidak masuk kerja.

Denda tidak masuk kerja bahkan dua kali lipat dari jumlah gaji harian yang ia terima. Apakah itu masuk akal?

Kapitalisme bangsat.

“Yep, aku setuju. Kapitalisme bangsat.” Lelaki satunya tertawa dan kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Sementara wajah lelaki yang lebih pendek bersemu merah, malu karena mulutnya tidak memiliki filter. Dan dinilai dari perangai lelaki di sampingnya yang masih belum berhenti tertawa, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ia telah mengucapkan semuanya.

_ Fuck him. _

“Jika kau tidak suka dengan bos-mu kenapa kau harus bertahan bekerja disana? Masih banyak toko lain yang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu, tahu.”

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa. “Untuk seukuran bos mafia, kau cukup naif juga ya.”

Sebelum lelaki satunya membuka mulut untuk protes, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, “memang, pekerjaan banyak. Namun bagaimana dengan lingkungannya? Gajinya? Bosnya? Bosku memang menyebalkan dan aturan dendanya tidak masuk akal. Tapi setidaknya kerja di minimarket tidak sesibuk bekerja di restoran. Disana aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Aku punya teman yang bekerja paruh waktu di restoran,  _ and let me tell you it’s not pretty at all _ . Ia kerja tiga kali lipat lebih keras namun gajinya lebih rendah daripadaku. Jadi, yah, jujur sayang jika aku harus kehilangan pekerjaanku saat ini.”

Kyungsoo berbohong jika berkata bahwa muka berpikir si ketua mafa tidak membuat dirinya merasa puas. 

“Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang?” 

Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangan kirinya ke muka lelaki di sampingnya dan memasang raut sedatar mungkin, “tentu saja minta kompensasi kepadamu.”

Kemudian sang malaikat menaruh tangan kanannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

“Tentu saja bukan masalah besar, manis.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Malaikat itu datang lagi esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya, dengan motif-motif tidak masuk akal yang patut dipertanyakan namun terlalu lelah untuk Kyungsoo pertanyakan.

‘Aku bosan, tidak ada pekerjaan penting.’ Adalah alasan di hari ke delapan.

‘Kemarin malam aku mimpi buruk, takut harus sendirian.’ Adalah alasan hari selanjutnya.

‘Menurutmu siapa yang benar; Captain America atau Iron Man?  _ Discuss.’ _ merupakan alasan yang Kyungsoo terima keesokannya lagi.

Hari ini, tentu saja tidak ada pengecualian.

“Temanku baru putus dengan kekasihnya, entah kenapa aku ikut sedih dan butuh teman bicara.”

Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan alisnya, “ _ yeah, right. _ ”

Melihat minimnya respon dari Kyungsoo, pria yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?”“Seperti apa?” “Seperti aku orang paling bodoh yang pernah kau temui.”

_ Memang iya _

“Memangnya kau bukan?” 

_ “Ouch,” _ lelaki itu mengelus dadanya, “jahat sekali mulutmu. Aku sakit hati.”

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu tetap kembali datang dan datang lagi ke kamarnya. Obrolan mereka pada hari ke tujuh memang menyenangkan, keduanya berbicara berjam-jam tentang topik yang sedang terkenal seperti politik sampai hal paling tidak penting tentang mengapa baju warna kuning hanya cocok dipakai oleh orang-orang terpilih. 

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau percakapan seperti itu cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu datang lagi dan lagi ke kamarnya untuk sekedar berbicara lagi dengannya.

“Tidakkah kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan?” Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya sebelum pria satunya sempat menjawab lalu melanjutkan, “jangan menggunakan alasan bos besar karena aku tahu tidak mungkin sekali bos besar bisa leluasa menikmati empat hari penuh tanpa ada urusan.

“Jangan menggunakan alasan kau berjanji membantuku mencari tahu namamu juga karena itu omong kosong.” 

“Kau ini tidak senang sekali ya melihatku?” 

Tidak senang adalah pemilihan kata yang salah. Kyungsoo senang mempunyai teman bicara; dikurung di ruangan empat kali empat sendirian dan minimnya interaksi dengan orang lain membuat pria itu hampir gila. Namun ia juga merasa tidak tenang jika ia merupakan alasan bagi si bos mafia mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Meskipun demikian, muka memelas lelaki satunya membuat ia menjadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, “lupakan saja. Ceritakan kepadaku masalah temanmu itu.”

Muka pria itu kembali sumringah, bibirnya tersenyum lebar sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Kyungsooㅡ tempatnya selama empat hari terakhir.

Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut mulai bercerita tentang temannya yang telah menjalin hubungan hampir sepuluh tahun namun harus kandas di tengah jalan karena temannya tidak sengaja memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

“ㅡpadahal hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi sebelum mereka menikah. Undangannya juga sudah jadi dan siap untuk disebar. Ternyata seberapa lamanya hubungan tak mampu untuk menjamin hubungan akan bertahan sampai akhir atau tidak, ya.” 

Lelaki di sampingnya kembali melanjutkan tentang bagaimana pasangan tersebut merupakan pasangan yang terlihat serasi, sementara otak Kyungsoo bekerja keras mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Ia seperti melupakan satu hal penting. 

Tapi apa?

Ia kembali mengulang cerita yang baru saja disebutkan. Pasangan kekasih, hampir sepuluh tahun, sudah mau menikah, namun batal akibat perselingkuhan.

Dua bulan lagi mau menikah.

Mau menikah.

“Astaga!” Ia berteriak kencang. Mengangetkan lelaki di sampingnya yang hampir terjengkang dari kasur akibat suaranya.

“Ini adalah kali kedua kau mengatakan astaga dalam empat hari terakhir. Apakah ada lagi yang kau lupakan?” Pria di sampingnya berucap namun Kyungsoo abaikan.

Apa kabar dengan cincin Baekhyun?

Sahabatnya yang hendak melamar kekasihnya dan membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk melancarkan rencana!

Astaga dalam seribu nama dewa, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melupakan hal sepenting ini? 

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya kencang. Ini sudah sepuluh hari sejak ia berada di rumah ini. Bagaimana kabar sahabatnya? 

“Ada apa?” Sadar dengan  _ mental breakdown _ -nya, si malaikat menghentikan ceritanya. 

“Dimana pakaianku yang aku pakai minggu lalu?” lelaki yang lebih pendek bertanya. “Ada barang penting yang seharusnya aku antar.”

“Oh, cincinmu itu? Sudah diantarkan kepada pemiliknya minggu lalu.” 

Oh, syukurlah.

Tunggu.

“Apa?!” Kyungsoo berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. “Sudah kau antarkan ke pemiliknya? Minggu lalu?” 

Bukannya sadar dengan situasi Kyungsoo yang kini makin terkejut, pria satunya melanjutkan dengan santai, “Byun Baekhyun bukan? Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan terima kasih dan berjanji akan mentraktirmu restoran barbeque lain kali. Si Chanyeol pacar temanmu itu, sudah mengatakan ‘ya’, omong-omong.”

“Selain masuk ke apartemenku dan mengantar barang ke tempat temanku, apalagi yang sudah kalian lakukan?”

Raut lelaki di sampingnya berubah, “apa maksudmu?”

Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud untuk sekasar itu. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak punya filter. Namun Do Kyungsoo bukanlah Do Kyungsoo jika ia tidak memperburuk situasi. “Kau tahu biodataku, orang tuaku, password apartemenku. Kalian juga bersusah payah mengantarkan cincin seakan-akan aku yang mengantarnya padahal aku terkurung disini. Kalian memastikan semua skenario berjalan dengan baik seakan-akan aku hidup normal dan bukan menghitung mundur menunggu waktu kematian. Bohong sekali kalian berbicara membutuhkan sepuluh hari untuk mengumpulkan semua dataku jika hal-hal tersebut saja bisa kalian dapat dengan mudah.

Jika kalian memang ingin aku mati, kenapa tidak membunuhku dari awal saja?”

Akan tetapi, semakin ia keluarkan semakin ia merasa marah. Semakin ia pikirkan, kenapa ia merasa seperti dipermainkan? Ini semua seperti pemikiran yang tidak ingin ia akui keberadaannya, namun ketika sudah terlanjur terpikirkan, ia tidak bisa berhenti dan merasa situasi ini semakin tidak adil. 

“Jika kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, ya sudah. Biarkanlah kalian menjadi orang yang tahu tentangku dan aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. Tidak butuh berbelas kasihan sampai menunggu sepuluh hari untuk menungguku menebak.” Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya dan menatap mata lelaki satunya lekat.

“Silahkan bunuh aku.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “Apa sudah ada hal menyenangkan dari pekerjaanmu?” Kali ini Kyungsoo tengah tiduran di ranjangnya, handphonenya ia taruh di meja nakas.  _

_ “Kenapa kau tertarik sekali dengan pekerjaanku?” Suara disana menjawab. Terdengar suara renyahan di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, tanda orang tersebut tengah mengunyah snack. _

_ “Di antara kita berdua hanya kau yang memiliki kehidupan menyenangkan, tahu. Lihat aku, pekerjaanku hanya memasang senyum palsu dan berharap semoga tidak bertemu pelanggan menyebalkan.”  _

_ Memikirkan pekerjaannya membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo jelek lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas kencang hingga membuat orang di seberang sana tersadar.  _

_ “Kostumer menyebalkan lagi?” Suara itu bertanya. _

_ “Ya begitu lah.” Ia menjawab singkat, tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh. _

_ “Hari ini bosku hampir mati.” Kalimat tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terduduk tegak, “hah?” _

_ “Iya,” temannya berucap ringan seakan hal yang baru ia ucapkan adalah sebuah masalah kecil. “Ingat bosku yang ku bilang seperti tipemu itu? Hari ini ia bersikukuh menjalankan misi sendirian. Berakhir dengan dua luka tembak di perut dan paha, luka tusukan di tangan dan kepala berdarah. Cukup mengejutkan ia masih bisa hidup setelah membunuh hampir lima puluh orang sendirian.” _

_ Seluruh rambut di tubuh Kyungsoo naik. Ia yakin jika ia yang berada di posisi bos tersebut, ia tidak tahu sudah di dimensi mana ia sekarang. “Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa membicarakan kematian semudah memilih menu makan malam. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau terluka?” _

_ “Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tugasku hanya memastikan jalur kembali dengan aman. Sehun yang bertugas menyelamatkan Kai saat tahu Kai hendak melakukan misi bunuh diri gila itu.” _

_ Mendengar nama asing yang seperti tidak asing, Kyungsoo membeo, “Sehun? Kai?”  _

_ “Kai adalah nama bosku, yang kubilang cocok dengan tipemu. Kudengar ia sudah memimpin di organisasi ini dari umur 16 tahun, makanya kemampuan dia luar biasa. Sedangkan Sehun adalah tangan kanannya Kai.” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo tahu dirinya salah.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Apakah ia juga tidak punya hak untuk marah? 

Ia hanya seorang lelaki yang sedang tertimpa sial. Dikerjai oleh GPS dan bensin yang habis sehingga membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengungsi di tempat terdekat yang ternyata adalah mansion mafia ini. Ia adalah orang biasa, rutinitasnya hanyalah bangun, kuliah, dan kerja paruh waktu. Ia bukan orang jahat, tapi semesta harus menuntunnya menjadi tahanan organisasi mafia yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo?

Terlebih, mereka malah mencampuri urusannya terlalu dalam. Memangnya Kyungsoo sempat memberi mereka ijin untuk masuk ke apartemennya sesukanya? Memangnya Kyungsoo memberi perintah kepada mereka untuk mengantar cincin ke apartemen Chanyeol? Memangnya mereka punya hak untuk membuka ponsel Kyungsoo dan membuka  _ chat _ dengan temannya seenaknya?

Betul, mereka memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik disini. Ia diberikan kamar yang bagus, fasilitas lengkap, makanan enak tanpa berkekurangan. Tetapi bukan berarti perlakuan itu semua bisa mengganti pelanggaran privasi yang telah mereka buat.

Lagipula apa-apaan itu si bos mereka. Lelaki itu sudah tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoo, bahkan ia yakin lelaki itu juga sudah mengutak-atik isi ponselnya. Sementara Kyungsoo? Ingin tahu nama lelaki itu saja tidak boleh. 

Apa ini adil?

Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menebak jika lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah memberitahu namanya sendiri? 

“Kenapa mukamu masam sekali?” sebuah suara mengacaukan pikirannya.

Hampir saja ia hendak menghardik orang yang baru saja bersuara sebelum otaknya memproses pemilik suara yang begitu familiar dengannya.

“Wu Yifan?!”

“ _ Surprise? _ ” ucap lelaki yang lebih tinggiㅡ Wu Yifan sebelum Kyungsoo meloncat ke arahnya dan menarik  _ ponytail _ Yifan keras.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab teleponku lagi? Aku khawatir tahu.” Kyungsoo berucap setelah keduanya nyaman dengan posisi mereka masing-masing; Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan bersilang kaki dan tangan sementara Yifan duduk di kursi yang ditarik sampai di samping Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Kyungsoo menyengat sampai-sampai pria yang lebih tinggi satu setengah kali wajahnya menekuk kakinya rapat dan menundukkan kepala.

Yifan mengangkat kedua jarinya, “sumpah aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku ditugaskan menyusup perdagangan narkoba di Taiwan dan baru kembali kemarin. Kukira aku tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup makanya aku tidak berani mengabarimu, hehe.”

Ucapannya justru membuat lelaki jangkung itu harus menerima tarikan yang lebih keras lagi pada  _ ponytail- _ nya sehingga ia harus berkali-kali berteriak minta ampun. 

Kyungsoo baru melepaskan tarikannya setelah merasa puas atas teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya, “lain kali jangan lakukan hal ini lagi jika kau tidak ingin aku jambak sampai botak.”

Yifan mengangguk cepat, “tentu, tentu saja! Ini terakhir kalinya. Aku bersumpah.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk puas. Ia baru tersadar sesuatu, “omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

Kali ini giliran Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. “Aku kerja disini.”

“Kerja disini?” Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengulang perkataannya sebelum akhirnya bola lampu bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. “Kau bekerja di organisasi ini? Apa kau tahu nama bosmu yang tinggi, kulit kecoklatan, mata tajam, rahang tajam, bibir seksi?”

“Kai? Ada apa dengannya?”

“Namanya Kai?”

“Iya, namanya Kai.” Yifan mengulang ucapannya. “Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa sampai disini?”

Mendengar ujaran Yifan, tiba-tiba rasa kesal Kyungsoo datang lagi. “Mana aku tahu! Waktu itu aku mau mengantar cincin Baekhyun. Siapa sangka kalau aku akan tersesat dan kehabisan bensin, belum lagi hujan badai. Jika aku tahu aku akan masuk ke kandang mafia dan dikurung disini berhari-hari, lebih baik aku bermalam di mobilku saja.”

Belum sempat temannya menjawab, Kyungsoo memotong lagi. “Belum lagi ditambah Bosmu ituㅡ si Kai, seenaknya masuk ke apartemenku dan mengantar cincinnya ke apartemen Chanyeol. Lancang sekali! Apa kalian mafia tidak diajarkan sopan santun dan menghormati privasi orang? Bahkan aku sudah hampir dua minggu tanpa ponselku; dua minggu, Yifan. Ditambah Bosmu tidak mau memberitahu namanya sama sekali. Masuk akal tidak, masa dia tahu segalanya tentangku tapi aku minta namanya saja ia tidak mau. Harus sampai kapan aku menamainya malaikat?”

Bukannya menawarkan kalimat penenang atau membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan emosinya, temannya malah tertawa keras melihat gerak tubuhnya yang berapi-api. Yifan bahkan tidak berhenti meskipun Kyungsoo telah mencubit pinggangnya beberapa kali.

“Kau sadar tidak barusan kau baru bilang apa?” Yifan berujar di tengah sendatan napasnya, masih belum berhenti tertawa.

“Apa? Bosmu tidak punya sopan santun dan tidak menghargai privasi orang?” Kyungsoo berucap balik, lebih agresif.

“Kau baru saja memanggil Kai malaikat.”

Seluruh wajah Kyungsoo memerah dalam sekejap.

“ _ I. did. not. _ ” 

“ _ You just did. _ ” 

“Poinnya bukan itu!” Lelaki yang bermuka merah menyalak. Kali ini panas wajahnya sudah sampai ke kedua telinganya.

“Penyangkalanmu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kau marah bukan karena pelanggaran privasi atau apapun alasan yang kau katakan. Kau marah karena Kai tidak mau memberitahu namanya tidak peduli berapa kali kau memohon.” 

Kyungsoo tidak punya balasan untuk ucapan Yifan barusan.

“ _ To me, you sound more like an angry boyfriend _ .” 

Refleks sebuah pukulan mengenai pundak Yifan.

“Tarik ucapanmu.” Kyungsoo berdesis mengancam namun rona wajahnya masih belum menghilang.

“Jika aku tidak mau?” Sahabatnya mendesis balik.

Kyungsoo menaikkan tangan kanannya; ancang-ancang hendak memukul sang lelaki jangkung lagi sebelum lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

“Oke, oke. Aku tarik ucapanku.” Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Tangannya kembali ia silangkan ke dadanya. 

“Tapi serius ya, ini bukan tipikal Kai sekaliㅡ ia adalah orang yang langsung membunuh; tidak peduli kau salah atau kau benar., Kai orang yang paling tidak suka menyisakan saksi hidup. Makanya kalau kau sampai ditahan disini dan mendapat perlakuan seperti pangeran,” Yifan menjeda sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, “mungkin ia tertarik kepadamu.”

Kyungsoo seharusnya merasa takut, namun pada kenyataannya ia malah merasa tersanjung.

“Mukamu merah lagi.” 

Rambut hitam Yifan kembali ditarik kencang.

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pada hari ketiga belas dan keempat belas, malaikat ituㅡ Kai, masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah pertengkaran mereka pada hari kesebelas. Namun sebagai gantinya, Yifan menemaninya selama dua hari terakhir dan menjadi teman bicara Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi gila.

Yifan adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan, namun Yifan bukanlah orang yang Kyungsoo cari sekarang.

“Hey,” sebutir kacang terlempar ke wajah Kyungsoo. “Kau melamun lagi.”

Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya mengambil kacang yang telah jatuh ke ranjangnya kemudian mengunyahnya malas. “Aku tidak melamun.”

“Yeah, dan namaku bukan Yifan.”

“Jangan menggunakan sarkasme, aku sedang tidak mood.” Kyungsoo merebut bungkus kacang yang tengah dipegang oleh temannya dan meraup kacang yang banyak untuk ia makan.

“Sedang rindu dengan pujaan hati rupanya.”

Kyungsoo tersedak.

Kacang-kacangnya berhamburan di atas ranjangnya sementara Yifan harus membantu menepuk punggungnya sampai ia tenang dan bisa bernapas dengan leluasa.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” 

“Menurutmu aku baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah hampir mati tersedak?” Kyungsoo membalas nyalang. Tangannya melempar bungkus kacang ke arah lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Ia sudah tidak ingin makan kacang lagi.

“Jangan marah,” Yifan mencicit kecil, “aku takut tahu.”

“Lagipula mana sih Bosmu itu? Kalau dia sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi ya lepaskan saja aku, atau bunuh. Terserah lah, semuanya sama saja.” 

“Aku disini.”

Kyungsoo mematung. Yifan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan lari ke arah pintu; tepat dimana si pendatang baruㅡKai berdiri. Lelaki yang lebih pendek berani bersumpah kalau ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ada suara orang masuk.

“Terima kasih Tuhan kau sudah datang. Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti singa betina pada musim kawin selama kau tidak ada. Sekarang giliranku sudah selesai, selamat menyelesaikan masalah kalian.  _ Bye-bye! _ ” Pria yang paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga tidak membuang waktu dan langsung lari secepatnya keluar dari kamar.

Dasar Yifan si bajingan tinggi itu. Lihat saja kalau kau muncul di hadapanku lagi akan aku cincang tubuhnya sampai habis.

Beribu-ribu caci maki muncul di benak Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak sadar kini Kai telah mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang telah kosong selama tiga hari terakhir. 

“Ulang tahunku tanggal 14 Januari, zodiakku capricorn. Film favoritku Annabelle. Hobiku mengoleksi mobil tapi aku tidak suka menyetir. Aku suka makan semua jenis ayam: bakar, goreng, panggang, intinya apapun yang menyangkut ayam akan aku makan. Hal yang paling tidak bisa aku tolerir adalah keterlambatan; tapi lucunya aku adalah pihak yang paling sering terlambat saat membuat janji.” 

“Tungguㅡ” Si malaikat terdiam ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, “apa maksudmu memberi tahuku hal-hal ini?” 

Kai menurunkan tangan lelaki satunya lalu menatap raut kebingungan Kyungsoo. 

“Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi sekarang aku memberi tahumu semua hal tentangku yang ingin kau ketahui. Impas, bukan?”

Tidak, wajah Kyungsoo tidak memerah. 

Ia sudah terlalu sering merona dalam seminggu terakhir.

“Tapi kau tetap tidak memberitahu aku namamu.” Meskipun Yifan telah memberitahu Kyungsoo, tapi lelaki itu belum merasa puas jika bukan sang bos mafia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Lagipula Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Kai hanyalah semacam nama kerja saja, bukan nama asli.

Eh? Kenapa Kyungsoo gencar sekali ingin tahu nama asli lelaki di sampingnya?

“Itu tetap tugasmu sendiri untuk mencari tahu.” Kai berucap ringan dan entah mengapa saat mendengar kalimat tersebut lelaki yang lebih pendek tidak lagi marah. Ketegangan yang tadinya terasa jelas di kamar perlahan-lahan menghilang. Si lelaki berbaju hitam mengeluarkan sebuah kaset DVD dari dalam jasnya.

“Mau nonton film tidak? Aku sudah lama tidak menonton ini.”

Pada bungkus DVD-nya tertulis judul  _ The Conjuring _ .

Dengan penuh usaha, Kyungsoo menarik senyum paksa di bibirnya.

“Ayo menonton.”

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo benci sekali film setan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kaiㅡ meskipun dikenal sebagai seorang bos mafia, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perilaku seorang bos saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Yifan berkata bahwa Kai adalah orang yang paling tidak segan untuk membunuh, di mata Kyungsoo lelaki satunya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria dewasa.

Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Mereka tengah memakan dua  _ pint _ besar es krim: cokelat mint untuk Kyungsoo dan strawberry cheesecake untuk Kai sambil menonton drama cina bergenre romantis hasil rengekan lelaki yang lebih pendek. Sebelum ia ditahan di tempat ini, Kyungsoo tengah mengikuti drama ini dan belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelesaikannya. 

Tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya sibuk memperhatikan adegan yang ditayangkan pada televisi kamar Kyungsoo. Pemeran utama wanita yang hampir dilecehkan oleh penjahat lalu diselamatkan oleh pemeran pria kedua.

“Kalau pemeran pria kedua yang selalu menyelamatkan si wanita setiap permasalahan, apa gunanya pacar si wanita itu? Kenapa mereka tidak pacaran berdua saja?” Kai berkomentar saat pemeran utama pria memeluk kekasihnya dan mencuri seluruh perhatian meskipun bukan ia yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

“Jika cinta bisa tumbuh hanya dengan membantu di setiap permasalahan, seharusnya setiap orang jatuh cinta dengan pengasuh mereka.” Kyungsoo menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya kemudian melanjutkan, “cinta itu butuh kemistri. Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa tertidur karena terus memikirkannya, atau bahkan disaat tidur kau masih memimpikannya.”

Mulut Kyungsoo disumpal satu sendok besar es krim strawberry cheesecake.

“Tapi bukankah pengorbanan itu juga romantis? Lelaki itu rela melakukan apa saja demi si wanita meskipun ia sudah memiliki kekasih.” 

Lelaki yang lebih pendek menelan cairan dingin itu cepat lalu membalas, “Sebuah pengorbanan dilihat romantis atau tidak berdasarkan subjek yang melakukan; jika orang itu spesial, maka akan romantis. Jika bukan, ya tidak.”

Perkataannya membuat sang bos mafia berpikir dan menganggukkan kepalanya, “hm… begitu rupanya.”

“Memangnya kau belum pernah berpacaran?” Kyungsoo bertanya; setengah rasa penasaran dan setengah perasaan takut.

Ia antara ingin dan tidak ingin mendengar jawaban lelaki satunya.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya canggung. “Aku sudah dituntut untuk memimpin organisasi ini sejak berumur 13 tahun. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk cinta monyet atau semacamnya. Ternyata terbawa sampai sekarang.”

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak merasakan perasaan senang di dalam hatinya.

(Bohong, Kyungsoo berbohong.)

“Jika kau ingin mendekati seseorang, kalian harus saling mengenal dulu satu sama lain. Pergi dalam beberapa kencan. Lihat apakah ada kemistri di antara kalian berdua. Tidak kusangka aku harus mengajarkan hal seperti ini kepada seorang bos mafia.”

“Hm begitu,” Kai mengulang ucapannya sambil mengangguk lagi.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi lantas menjulurkan tangannya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya juga dan menjabat tangan Kai.

“Aku Kai, 22 tahun. Ayahku adalah ketua organisasi ini sebelumnya dan ibuku adalah seorang guru menengah ke atas. Aku berhenti sekolah di menengah pertama karena ayahku dibunuh tiba-tiba sehingga aku harus memimpin organisasi ini. Aku lebih suka pantai daripada gunung. Jika aku tidak punya pekerjaan, maka mayoritas waktu akan aku gunakan untuk tidur. Warna favoritku merah dan angka keberuntunganku delapan puluh delapan. Aku tidak bisa minum americano, hanya bisa minum latte.”

Semakin Kai melanjutkan ucapannya, semakin Kyungsoo bingung dengan maksud lelaki di hadapannya.

“Kau memberitahuku semua ini untuk apa?” Lelaki yang lebih pendek mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun terlalu takut untuk berharap.

“Esok kau sudah boleh pulang.” Sang bos mafia menjawab, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

“Okay?” Salah satu alis Kyungsoo naik. “Lalu korelasi jawabanmu dengan pertanyaanku apa?”

“ _ I’m going to take you out on a date, _ ” Kai berdeham, “ _ properly.” _

Jangan teriak.

Jangan teriak.

Jangan teriak.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya meskipun ia tidak dapat mengontrol semburat merah yang muncul di seluruh wajahnya.

“Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengencani orang yang namanya belum aku ketahui? Aku yakin Kai bukanlah nama aslimu.”

Kai tersenyum.

“Makanya kencani aku agar kau bisa mencari tahu namaku.”

**[end]**

_ Kai baru saja menginjakkan kaki di pintu mansionnya saat ia mendengar suara kegaduhan di garasi. Penasaran, ia segera bergerak ke tempat suara tersebut berasal. _

_ Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terikat dengan mata tertutup dan mulut tersumpal bukanlah suatu pertemuan yang ia bayangkan setelah delapan tahun tidak melihat pria itu lagi. _

_ Do Kyungsoo, si lelaki dengan lengkungan bibir bak hati dan suara seindah lagu pengantar tidur. _

_ Do Kyungsoo, si lelaki yang sering duduk mendengarkan MP3 di dekat jendela perpustakaan. _

_ Do Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya. _

_ “Bunuh dia.” Suara Sehun tidak pernah terdengar semenakutkan ini sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai Kai bergerak sendiri berdiri menjadi pagar di antara tubuh Kyungsoo dan salah satu anak buahnya yang telah mengarahkan pistol. _

_ “Berhenti.” Kai berteriak. Otomatis anak buahnya langsung menyimpan pistolnya dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari posisi sang atasan. Sementara Sehun menatapnya seakan ia orang gila yang baru saja kerasukan setan. _

_ Kai tidak menyangkal perumpamaan itu. _

_ “Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?” Sehun berbisik di telinganya, tak lupa menyebut nama asli Kai untuk memberi tahu bahwa tangan kanannya tidak paham dengan perilakunya. _

_ “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sehun?” Kai _ ㅡ _ Jongin, balik bertanya. _

_ “Apa maksudmu? Pria ini entah bagaimana menemukan markas kita. Jika kita biarkan ia lolos, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.” _

_ “Dia Do Kyungsoo.” adalah jawaban Jongin.  _

_ Satu kalimat tersebut membuat raut wajah Sehun berubah dari marah menjadi mengerti. _

_ “Lepaskan semua ikatannya. Taruh lelaki ini di kamar paling dekat dengan ruang kerjaku. Siapkan makanan paling enak untuknya.” Jongin berucap. Ia mengira perkataannya sudah cukup jelas namun Sehun kembali berbicara. _

_ “Cari tahu semua identitasnya. Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari kamar sebelum aku yakin kalau ia bukan anggota mafia lain atau mata-mata polisi.” Sehun melanjutkan sebelum Jongin punya waktu untuk protes, “ _ gotta do some basic protocol, boss.”

_ Mau tidak mau Jongin menuruti perintah tangan kanannya. _

_ “Lagipula, gunakan saja waktu ini untuk menarik hatinya.” Sehun berucap setelah keduanya memastikan Kyungsoo telah nyaman di kamar barunya. _

_ “Anggap ini kesempatan yang diturunkan Tuhan kepadamu.” _

_ Tuhan? Jongin tertawa. _

_ Baiklah, kita lihat saja. _

**[finally end!]**

__


End file.
